Ohio State Buckeyes
! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:white; background-color:#C10435;;line-height: 1.3em;"| |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 100%; color:black; background-color:#E5E4E2;;line-height: 1.5em;"| Established in 1898 Play at Value City Arena Headquartered ''' Ohio State University campus in Columbus, Ohio |- current primary logo |- League/Conference/Division |- '''Divsion | Division I |- Conference |Big Ten Conference |- League |NCAA |- Current uniform |- |- Team information |- Team colors | Scarlet, Gray, White |- Mascot | Brutus Buckeye |- Personel |- Athletic director | Gene Smith |- Head coach | Chris Holtmann |- Team history |- * (1898-present) |- Arenas |- *'Value City Arena' (1998-present) |- Championships |- Championships |1960 |- Conference titles | 2002*, 2007, 2010, 2011, 2013 |- |- Home court |- |} The Ohio State Buckeyes team represents Ohio State University in NCAA Division I college basketball competition. It is a member of the Big Ten Conference. The Buckeyes won their only National Championship in 1960, and have made a total of 20 NCAA Tournament appearances (plus four additional appearances that were later rescinded). The Buckeyes share a classic rivalry with the Michigan Wolverines, in which OSU owns a 83-70 series lead. Buckeye Basketball History The first basketball team at Ohio State University was formed in 1898, playing their first game against East High School. Some thirteen years later the Buckeyes joined the Big Nine Conference, which would eventually be known as the Big Ten. In 1923 Harold Olsen became head coach for the Buckeyes, launching the longest basketball coaching dynasty for OSU (24 seasons). The Olsen era is highlighted by appearing in the final game for the first ever NCAA Championship Tournament in 1939 where the Buckeyes lost to Oregon 33-46. The Buckeyes would make three more Final Four appearances under Olsen, and won their first Big Ten title in 1925. But it was Fred Taylor who would give Ohio State basketball its greatest claim to fame. In 1960 the second year coach and All-American player Jerry Lucas led the Buckeyes to their first NCAA Championship Title, defeating California 75-55 in the final game. Taylor's Buckeyes were runners up the following two seasons, and made a total of five tournament appearances during his 18 seaons tenure. Taylor also achieved 7 conference titles and an impressive overall winning percentage of over 65%. In 1997 Jim O'Brien was hired to replace head coach Randy Ayers. During his short seven years, O'Brien drove the team to four 20+ win seasons, two Big Ten regular-season co-championships, the 2002 Big Ten Tournament Championship, and a school record four-consecutive NCAA tournament appearances. Controversy erupted when Ohio State athletic director Andy Geiger fired O'Brien over alleged NCAA rules violations. A two-year NCAA investigation found that player Boban Savovic had received improper benefits and committed academic fraud while he played for Ohio State. On March 10, 2006, the NCAA gave Ohio State three years' probation and ordered it to pay back all tournament money earned from 1999-2002 when Boban Savovic was on the Buckeyes' roster. In addition, Ohio State had to remove all references to team accomplishments from those years including a 1999 visit to the Final Four. 2004 saw the naming of Thad Matta as head coach of a promising Buckeye team. Under his leadership, OSU has already claimed two Big Ten Conference Titles, a Conference Tournament win, and two NCAA tournament appearances, going as far as the championship game in 2007 where the Buckeyes lost to Florida 84-75. In 2008, The Buckeyes won the NIT, defeating UMASS, 92-85 at Madison Square Garden. Matta's winning percentages for overall (78.6%) and conference (72.9%) are better than any previous Buckeye coach with more than two seasons. Buckeye Home Courts *St. John Arena 1956-1998 (one game in 2004, two games in 2007-2008 season) *Ohio Expo Center Coliseum 1920-1955 Current coaching staff * Thad Matta - Head Coach, 4th year * John Groce - Assistant Coach * Alan Major - Assistant Coach * Dan Peters - Assistant Coach * Dave Richardson - Strength and Conditioning Coach * Vince O'Brien - Athletic Trainer * Brandon Miller - Video Coordinator * David Egelhoff - Director of Basketball Operations Season-by-season results Data taken from. Coaching history *113 games vacated by the NCAA. Awards Consensus All-American selections *Wes Fesler (1931) *Jimmy Hull (1939) *Dick Schnittker (1950) *Robin Freeman (1955) *Jerry Lucas (1960, 1961*, 1962*) *Gary Bradds (1964*) *Jim Jackson (1991, 1992) *National Player of the Year First-Team All-Big Ten *Harold "Cookie" Cunningham (1925) *Johnny Miner (1925) *Bill Hunt (1927) *Wes Fesler (1931) *Bill Hosket, Sr (1933) *Howard Mattison (1933) *Tippy Dye (1936, 1937) *Bob Lynch (1939) *Jimmy Hull (1939) *Dick Fisher (1941) *Arnold Risen (1944) *Don Grate (1944, 1945) *Jack Underman (1946) *Paul Huston (1946) *Dick Schnittker (1949, 1950) *Bob Donham (1950) *Paul Ebert (1952, 1953, 1954) *Robin Freeman (1955, 1956) *Frank Howard (1957, 1958) *Jerry Lucas (1960, 1961, 1962) *Larry Siegfried (1961) *John Havlicek (1961, 1962) *Gary Bradds (1963, 1964) *Bill Hosket (1967, 1968) *Dave Sorenson (1969, 1970) *Jim Cleamons (1971) *Luke Witte (1971) *Allan Hornyak (1971, 1972, 1973) *Kelvin Ransey (1978, 1979, 1980) *Herb Williams (1980) *Clark Kellogg (1982) *Tony Campbell (1983, 1984) *Brad Sellers (1986) *Dennis Hopson (1987) *Jay Burson (1989) *Jim Jackson (1991, 1992) *Scoonie Penn (1999, 2000) *Michael Redd (2000) *Ken Johnson (2001) *Brian Brown (2002) *Terence Dials (2006) *Mike Conley, Jr. (2007, media only) *Greg Oden (2007, consensus) Big Ten Player of the Year *Dennis Hopson (1987) *Jim Jackson (1991, 1992) *Scoonie Penn (1999) *Terence Dials (2006) Big Ten Coach of the Year *Eldon Miller (1983) *Randy Ayers (1991, 1992) *Jim O’Brien (1999, 2001) *Thad Matta (2006) All award data taken from All-Time statistical leaders Career leaders * Points Scored: Dennis Hopson (2,096) * Assists: Jamar Butler (517) * Rebounds: Jerry Lucas (1,411) * Steals: Jay Burson (204) Single-season Leaders * Points Scored: Dennis Hopson (958, 1987) * Assists: Mike Conley, Jr. (238, 2007) * Rebounds: Jerry Lucas (499, 1962) * Steals: Curtis Wilson (74, 1987) Single-game leaders * Points Scored: Gary Bradds (49, 1964) * Assists: Curtis Wilson (14, 1988) * Rebounds: Frank Howard (32, 1956) * Steals: Troy Taylor (8, 1983) See also *Magazine covers External Links *Official athletics site Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Big Ten Conference members Category:Schools in Ohio Category:Big Ten Leaders Division members